1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adsorption-detecting device, more particularly to an adsorption-detecting device which detects the adsorption of the adsorptive mechanism for avoiding falling off.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional adsorptive mechanism is widely used as a supporting device, such like an arm rest, a support or a basin. Those supporting devices can attach onto smooth wall surface, such as ceramic tile surface by its adsorptive mechanism, as a result, those supporting devices also can be utilized to support and carry other goods.
Although the conventional supporting devices can adhere onto smooth wall surface like ceramic tile by the adsorptive mechanism in order to support and carry goods. However, the sucker of those conventional supporting device must be used on a ceramic tile surface, or a smooth wall surface to achieve the attaching effect. Therefore, if it is used in a bathroom for a long time plus the external environmental effect and the overloading problem, the sucker would start to loose its sucking ability resulting the conventional support device to slide away or detach from the wall surface. In general, we cannot detect the problem from the external appearance of the sucker when the sucker starts to loose its adhesive ability. Therefore, the users can not find out easily whether the conventional supporting device is in a good condition or not, or whether the sucker still retains its adhesive ability or not. The only way for the users to find out is when the conventional supporting device is no longer attached onto the wall, i.e. sliding off or detaching from the wall.